1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to heat dissipation within a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In general, performance and reliability of integrated circuits decrease as the temperature increases. Therefore, both performance and reliability may be improved by reducing temperature. Furthermore, temperature uniformity across an integrated circuit may allow for less device performance variation across the integrated circuit.